Dziewczyna z kalendarza
by Zoe125
Summary: ...czyli rok z życia Nimfadory Tonks.


LIPIEC - ZWYCZAJNA

Nimfadora Tonks była zwyczajną dziewczyną. Dość zwyczajną, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę jej metamorfomagicznych zdolności (z których była bardzo dumna) oraz niezwykłego imienia (z którego dumna NIE była).  
Z typowym dla swojego młodego wieku krytycyzmem uważała, że jest przeciętna. Raczej sympatyczna, dość chaotyczna, czasem niezorganizowana i zapominalska. Nie umiała gotować, a do prac gospodarskich nawet się nie brała. Uważała się za kobietę wyzwoloną, której w przyszłości uda się połączyć karierę z życiem rodzinnym. Gdy była szczęśliwa, napełniała cały dom radosnym śmiechem, a gdy ogarniał ją smutek, popłakiwała ukradkiem. Lubiła gorącą czekoladę, lody waniliowe i śnieg, a od czasu do czasu wybierała się na drinka do pubu. Wieczorami czytywała romanse albo z ważną miną zagłębiała się w lekturę „Proroka Codziennego".  
Gdy poznała Remusa, od razu poczuła do niego sympatię. Jej pierwszą myślą było:  
_Facet jak facet, całkiem zwyczajny. Trochę taki, jak ja._

SIERPIEŃ – ZACIEKAWIONA

A jednak się myliła.  
Jeśli Remus był zwyczajnym człowiekiem, to w jego zwyczajności kryło się coś, co odróżniało go od setek przeciętnych facetów.  
Już sam kolor jego oczu – a były one miodowe – miał w sobie coś fascynującego. Gdy rozmawiali i patrzyli sobie w oczy, Tonks traciła dech. On z nią nie flirtował – kobieca intuicja natychmiast wyczuwała takie rzeczy. Rozmawiał z nią życzliwie i uprzejmie, nigdy nie poddawał w wątpliwość jej kompetencji, nie wyśmiewał jej młodego wieku, co dziewczyna bardzo sobie ceniła. Mimo posiadanego przez nią dyplomu aurora, często zdarzało jej się widzieć uniesione w górę brwi i wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy. Niektórzy nie traktowali jej poważnie. Remus natomiast odnosił się do niej z szacunkiem, choć był od niej kilkanaście lat starszy.  
Obserwowała go ukradkiem, gdy siadywali przy stole w kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Łagodny ton jego głosu był melodyjny i kojący. Czasem miała ochotę zamknąć oczy i dać się porwać temu głosowi, jego barwie, lekkiej chrypce.  
Miał taką biedną, zmęczoną twarz. Nie był przecież stary – trzydzieści kilka lat, cóż to za wiek? Kobieta trzydziestopięcioletnia zaczyna dopiero żyć pełnią życia, a przecież wiadomo, że mężczyznom inaczej liczy się lata.  
Przyglądała się z troską bruzdom, wyrytym na jego przedwcześnie postarzałej twarzy. Czasem miała wrażenie, że każda linia, każda zmarszczka to świadectwo jego życia, zupełnie, jakby przeszłość bezlitośnie ryła w niej ślady, pozostawiając po sobie pamiątkę każdego zmartwienia.  
Jego dłonie budziły w niej niepokój. Długie, smukłe palce o krótko przyciętych paznokciach. Ręce artysty, na temat których tak często myślała. Wiedziała, skąd się bierze ten niepokój, wypalający rumieńce na jej policzkach i falę gorąca w... hmm, innych częściach ciała.

WRZESIEŃ – STĘSKNIONA

W wolnych chwilach lubiła spacerować. Późne popołudnie i wczesny wieczór były jej ulubionymi porami dnia. Słońce nie paliło już tak mocno, a niebo przechodziło stopniowo z lazuru w granat, a w końcu w atramentową czerń.  
Zazwyczaj przyglądała się drzewom, kwiatom, mijanym budynkom oraz psom. Kundelkom i tym rasowym. Dystyngowanym yorkom, ociężałym mopsom, wesołym labradorom, wyniosłym pudlom. Teraz nabrała zwyczaju gapienia się na ludzi, czego dotychczas starała się unikać. Wszędzie widywała zakochane pary – nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że w Londynie jest ich aż tyle! A wszyscy jednakowo szczęśliwi. Trzymali się za ręce lub obejmowali wpół, a w ich oczach malowało się to samo światło.  
Raz, gdy siedziała na ławce w parku, popijając gorącą czekoladę na wynos, minęła ją para staruszków. Łysy, okrąglutki pan dreptał niespiesznie alejką, podtrzymując swoją żonę. Ile mogli mieć lat, osiemdziesiąt? Bardzo możliwe. Gdy ją mijali, Tonks dostrzegła, że starsza pani ma staranie ufryzowane włosy, a w uszach perłowe kolczyki. Coś ścisnęło jej gardło. Mimo podeszłego wieku starsi państwo wyglądali, jakby byli na randce.  
W ich oczach nie było tego światła, co u zakochanych. Było za to coś więcej, coś, na widok czego Tonks wstała, wyrzuciła na wpół opróżniony kubek czekolady do kosza i pospiesznie odeszła.  
Już nie zazdrościła. Przynajmniej nie tym młodym.

PAŹDZIERNIK – ZREZYGNOWANA

Najgorsze było poranki. Gdy otwierała oczy i jej wzrok padał na mokre od deszczu szyby, miała ochotę schować się pod kołdrę i niczym niedźwiedź w gawrze, zapaść w zimowy sen, by obudzić się dopiero wiosną.  
Rutyna, rutyna. Październikowa wilgoć wdzierała się przez szpary w oknach niczym trujący gaz, odbierając energię i chęć do działania. Zwlekała się z łóżka i człapała do kuchni, gdzie pospiesznie jadła śniadanie, obojętnie wkładając do ust przypadkowe produkty żywnościowe. Później z kubkiem gorącej kawy siadała przy oknie i parząc sobie wargi, popijała smolisty, aromatyczny płyn.  
Po takiej ilości kawy powinna już mieć w żyłach czystą kofeinę, zamiast krwi.  
Szarość, wszędzie szarość. Ponury, spłukany deszczem świat komponował się z jej nastrojem. Gdzie podziały się barwy? Obecnie wszystko było utrzymane w tonacji szarości – suszące się na sznurku w kuchni majtki i biustonosze, ściany, z których warstwami odłaziła farba, kurz w kątach, serweta na stole. Wszystko zblakło i wypłowiało. Tylko plama na suficie, nad samym łóżkiem, miała wciąż barwę grafitowej czerni.  
Nocami leżała, wpatrując się w tę plamę, która zdawała się powiększać. Czasem miała wrażenie, że sufit obniża się i napiera na nią, tak, że brakuje jej tchu. Gdy nadchodził ranek, strop wracał na swoje miejsce, a plama odzyskiwała dawne rozmiary.  
Straciła humor, a jej włosy przybrały odcień ciemnego blondu.  
Przestały ją nawet bawić słowne utarczki z Moodym, które tak kiedyś uwielbiała.  
Była zniechęcona i nie wierzyła, aby coś się miało zmienić. Sytuacja była patowa.

LISTOPAD – OPTYMISTYCZNA

Mama zawsze mawiała, że więcej much zleci się do miodu, niż do dziegciu.  
A ponieważ Tonks była z natury optymistką i umiała odróżnić dobrą radę od złej, postanowiła uzbroić się w promienny uśmiech i zacząć działać.  
Gdy włosy wróciły samoistnie do koloru wściekłego różu, wiedziała, że to dobry znak.  
_Nie ma co spuszczać nosa na kwintę_, myślała, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając nieco słońca do sypialni. _Do dzieła, dziewczyno. On cię lubi, choć może tego zbytnio nie okazuje._  
Mógł nie mieć odwagi zrobić pierwszego kroku. Wiedziała o jego problemie, z którym borykał się od dzieciństwa, a który uniemożliwiał mu nawiązywanie kontaktów z ludźmi. Przez lata żył w biedzie, samotności i strachu. Nie było mu łatwo. Dlatego to ona powinna wykazać inicjatywę, nieco go ośmielić, sprawić, aby poczuł się przy niej bezpiecznie i tęsknił za jej obecnością.  
Podczas kilku kolejnych spotkać Zakonu Feniksa Tonks napełniała cały dom radością i gwarem. Uśmiechała się, żartowała, wszędzie było jej pełno. Roznosiła ją energia i tylko ona wiedziała, że całe przedstawienie przeznaczone jest dla oczu jednego, jedynego widza.  
A on na nią patrzył. Siadywał obok niej, zagadywał, czasem pozwalał sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był pewien, czy mu wolno. Ale szukał jej towarzystwa, o tak, tego była pewna.  
Gdy popołudniami spacerowała po parku w tumanach brudnoszarej mgły, czuła, że listopad jest najpiękniejszym miesiącem roku. Skakała przez kałuże i wystawiała twarz do nieba, czując na niej pocałunki zimnego, późnojesiennego wiatru.  
_Jego_ pocałunki będą o niebo lepsze.

GRUDZIEŃ – PROFESJONALNA

Nie doczekała się pocałunków. Remus sposępniał, wychudł, a zimowy wiatr nie pieścił już twarzy Tonks.  
Przestała spacerować po parku. Zamiast włóczyć się pokrytymi śniegiem, oblodzonymi alejkami i wytrzepywać śnieg zza zawilgoconego kołnierza, wybrała cieplejszą i przyjemniejsza opcję: swoje biuro.  
Na początku miesiąca zgłosiła chęć wzięcia nadgodzin, tłumacząc, że ma sporo wolnego czasu, a dodatkowe pieniądze bardzo by jej się przydały, gdyż planuje remont mieszkania. A ponieważ pracy było tyle, że wszyscy aurorzy słaniali się ze zmęczenia, już następnego dnia zaczęła zostawać dłużej w biurze.  
Nie miała czasu na plotkowanie przy kawie czy żartowanie z Moodym. Postanowiła zająć się pracą i to tak skutecznie, aby udowodnić niedowiarkom, że mimo młodego wieku jest dobrym aurorem.  
Gdy szła na akcję, była całkowicie skoncentrowana. Skończyło się potykanie i przewracanie wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jej kończyn. Poruszała się cicho i bezszelestnie, z gracją pantery, zaskakując przeciwnika. Nie patyczkowała się i nie wahała się używać różdżki, kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała.  
Któregoś razu przez akcją usłyszała, jak jeden z kolegów, mijając ją, rzucił pod nosem: „Niezła dupa z ciebie, Tonks". Nie zareagowała. Rozbicie nosa koledze nie byłoby mile widziane w tym fachu. Ale gdy w kilka dni później stanęli naprzeciwko grupki młodych czarodziejów, którzy pijani jak bele rozbijali w ramach rozrywki witryny sklepów na Pokątnej, a następnie zaatakowali aurorów, Tonks przeszła samą siebie. Żadne z rzucanych przez nią zaklęć i oszałamiaczy nie chybiło celu, jej natomiast zwichrzyły się tylko lekko włosy. Gdy awanturnicy leżeli pokotem na chodniku, a ów „dowcipny" kolega podnosił się z ziemi, trafiony rzuconą na oślep Tarantallegrą, pochyliła się do niego i spytała:  
- No i z kogo jest większa dupa, Jones?  
Moody przyglądał jej się z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Nie komentował zmiany w jej zachowaniu, ale gdy omawiał plan kolejnej akcji ze swoimi podwładnymi, zadał pytanie, jakie nigdy wcześniej nie padło z jego ust:  
- Co o tym sądzisz, Tonks?  
Co więcej, uwzględnił jej uwagi.  
Po raz pierwszy wyruszyli na akcję nie jako szef i podopieczna, ale jako równorzędni partnerzy.  
Tonks wiedziała, że Moody jest z niej dumny.

STYCZEŃ – SZALONA

Frustracja osiągnęła szczyt.  
Remus był wciąż nieosiągalny, nadgodziny ją dobijały, a życie towarzyskie legło w gruzach. Miała dwadzieścia jeden lat, a czasu nie starczało jej na nic więcej jak na pracę i sen.  
Zrezygnowała więc z nadgodzin i postawiła na dobrą zabawę.  
Wypolerowała swoją miotłę i późnym wieczorem, gdy połowa Londynu szykowała się do snu, a druga połowa do zabawy, wyszła na dach swojego apartamentowca. Dosiadła miotły, odbiła się od podłoża i poszybowała w ciemną noc.  
To miała być szalona jazda.  
Dziki pęd rozwiewał jej włosy, a ona śmiała się jak szalona. Zatoczyła kilka pętli wokół Big Bena, potem gwałtownie skierowała się nad Tamizę, w ostatniej chwili podrywając miotłę do góry. Zaraz potem popędziła w kierunku Pałacu Buckingham. Tam przeleciała przez dziedziniec, wywołując popłoch wśród strażników, którzy gotowi byli przysiąc, że widzieli czarownicę na miotle, ale z dość oczywistych powodów nikomu o tym nie wspomnieli.  
Ach, co za radość, co za odprężenie!  
Śmiech wyrywał jej się z piersi. _Do diabła z nim! Do diabła!_  
Gdy wróciła do domu, była tak pełna energii, że nie miała ochoty kłaść się do łóżka. Z figlarnym uśmiechem otworzyła sobie piwo i pociągnęła solidny łyk.  
_Ciekawe, gdzie tu w okolicy znajduje się jakiś fajny klub_, pomyślała, rozkoszując się goryczką, spływającą chłodnym strumieniem do jej żołądka.  
Nie zamierzała spędzać samotnych wieczorów w domu, z książką do poduszki. Była w nastroju do dobrej zabawy i, na Merlina, będzie się świetnie bawić.  
Może skoczy do centrum. Tam powinny być najlepsze kluby.

LUTY – KOKIETERYJNA

Na Grimmauld Place powitała ją para miodowych oczu, z uwagą śledząca każdy jej ruch. Palce Tonks stały się momentalnie tak niezdarne, że nie była w stanie rozpiąć guzików płaszcza. Upokorzona, szarpała się z ciężkim materiałem, a dłonie zaczęły jej się trząść.  
- Pomogę ci.  
Głos Remusa rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu. Drgnęła zaskoczona. Nawet nie zauważyła, że podszedł do niej tak blisko. Jego zręczne dłonie bez trudu poradziły sobie ze złośliwymi guzikami. Zdjął z niej płaszcz i odwiesił go do szafy. Tonks stała bez ruchu, czując się jak ostatnia ofiara.  
- Ładnie wyglądasz – usłyszała. Zaraz, on to mówił do niej? Wtedy uprzytomniła sobie, że ma na sobie nową suknię w kolorze lawendy, do której kupna zmusiła ją matka, wielka przeciwniczka noszenia spodni przez kobiety. Tonks opierała się jak mogła, ale ostatecznie ustąpiła. Po powrocie do domu odwiesiła suknię do szafy, łypiąc na nią złym wzrokiem i przeliczając jej koszt na ilość par spodni, które mogła za to kupić.  
Podniosła wzrok.  
- Dziękuję – odparła śmiało, mając nadzieję, że się nie zaczerwieniła. – Zebranie już się zaczęło?  
Wyminęła Remusa, a idąc do salonu, w którym odbywały się spotkania Zakonu, czuła, jak jego wzrok przepala jej plecy.  
_Ach, więc to tak_, pomyślała. _Trochę barwnych szmatek i od razu zmienia się wam, panowie, system postrzegania?_  
Nie, aby ją to martwiło. O nie!  
Remus usiadł koło niej. Tym lepiej. Nowo nabyta pewność siebie Tonks dodawała jej animuszu. Może do tej pory była zbyt subtelna, zbyt miła, zbyt… koleżeńska? Może w tym tkwił problem, że Remus nie dostrzegał w niej kobiety, tylko kumpla?  
Warto spróbować…  
Niedostrzegalnie przysunęła się bliżej Remusa. Ten na moment wstrzymał oddech, gdy ręka Tonks, niby niechcący, spoczęła na jego dłoni.  
Chwila prawdy. Odsunie się czy nie?  
Z bijącym mocno sercem poczuła, jak kciuk Remusa przesuwa się po jej nadgarstku.  
Trwało to tylko sekundę, ale to jej wystarczyło.  
Teraz WIEDZIAŁA, że nie była mu obojętna. I że nigdy więcej nie kupi sobie nowych spodni.

MARZEC – NIEPEWNA

Nie mogła go rozgryźć.  
Zbliżyli się do siebie, to pewne. Delikatne muśnięcia dłoni, objęcia, wreszcie to, czego pragnęła najbardziej – pocałunki. Gdy wziął ją w ramiona i pocałował, jego wargi były niepewne, zupełnie, jakby się obawiał, że zostanie odepchnięty.  
To ona przycisnęła się do niego mocniej i zaczęła całować z taką pasją, jakby włożyła w to całą swoją energię.  
Zaczęli się spotykać. Mieszkanie Remusa było bardzo małe i Tonks wyczuwała, że wstydzi się warunków, w jakich mieszka. Dlatego starannie wysprzątała swoje dwa pokoje z kuchnią i co drugi, trzeci wieczór spędzali u niej.  
Była gotowa na coś więcej, niż tylko pocałunki, ale Remus wydawał się być bardziej powściągliwy. Czuł się u niej dobrze, lubił tu przychodzić, ale gdy godzina robiła się zbyt późna, żegnał się z nią i wracał do siebie.  
Nie bardzo wiedziała, co o tym sądzić.  
Remus nigdy nie był przebojowy ani zbyt pewny siebie, ale nie sądziła, że jest aż tak staroświecki. Chyba nie wyznawał poglądu, że trzeba czekać aż do ślubu? Co dziwniejsze, z niczego jej się nie tłumaczył. Po prostu wstawał, mówił, że na niego już czas, całował ją czule i opuszczał mieszkanie.  
Czyżby nie był pewien swoich uczuć?  
Wątpliwości targały Tonks i nie pozwalały jej zasnąć, gdy kładła się spać samotnie, w pachnącej pościeli. Wpatrywała się w ciemną plamę na suficie i starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że być może to ona jest bardziej zaangażowana w ten związek, niż on.

KWIECIEŃ – NIEPRZYTOMNIE SZCZĘŚLIWA

Wiedziała, że powinni o tym porozmawiać, ale nie miała odwagi zacząć. Tak strasznie się obawiała, że gdy poruszy temat ich związku, okaże się, że Remusowi tak naprawdę nie zależy na niej aż tak bardzo.  
Ta myśl zatruwała jej życie. Nawet, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie, popijając wino i tuląc się do siebie, dręczyły ją niespokojne myśli, od których nie potrafiła się uwolnić. Miała wrażenie, że ich związek jest niepełny, że istnieje między nimi jakiś dystans, którego nie potrafią przełamać.  
Pewnego dnia, gdy Remus jak zwykle wstał i powiedział, że musi już wracać, Tonks podjęła decyzję. Nie miała zamiaru żyć w niepewności. Musiała się dowiedzieć. A jeśli on się wycofa… trudno.  
- Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać tutaj – powiedziała.  
Remus, który szedł już w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Na widok wyrazu jego twarzy Tonks aż się zachłysnęła.  
- A mogę zostać? – spytał niepewnie. Ale nawet lekkie drżenie jego głosu nie było w stanie przesłonić błysku w jego oczach.  
Tonks pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Ty idioto – wyszeptała. – Oczywiście, że możesz! A nawet powinieneś!  
Uśmiechnął się.  
- Tylko nie każ mi spać na leżance w drugim pokoju…  
Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem, aby po chwili spoważnieć. Gdy wziął ją w ramiona, pocałował ją z taką pasją, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. A ona poczuła, że topi się niczym wosk.  
Wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła do sypialni.  
Gdy obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, Remus jeszcze spał. Jego twarz, pokryta licznymi bruzdami, była tak spokojna i odprężona, że Tonks miała ochotę go pocałować. Delikatnie musnęła dłonią jego siwiejące włosy.  
- Kocham cię – wyszeptała.  
Była szczęśliwa. Nieprzytomnie szczęśliwa.  
Westchnąwszy cicho, przytuliła się do jego piersi, uważając, aby go nie obudzić.  
Gdy już zasypiała, poczuła, że ramię Remusa obejmuje ją przez sen.

MAJ – ZAWIEDZIONA

- Przecież wiesz, że nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia! – krzyknęła.  
Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Remus siedział obok niej i wbijał wzrok w podłogę. Widziała, że cierpi i że nie jest mu łatwo. Ale na Merlina, przecież o tym rozmawiali. Wiedziała, że jest wilkołakiem i mówiła mu setki razy, że jej to nie obchodzi. Tyle, że lęki i nabyta nieufność wobec ludzi znowu wzięły nad nim górę.  
- Tonks, ty nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co znaczy życie z wilkołakiem – powiedział.  
Jego twarz znowu była zmęczona i stara. Miodowe oczy przygasły i zszarzały.  
- Wyobrażam sobie – wyszeptała. – Remus, kochanie, spójrz na mnie. Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Kocham! Wiem, że jesteś wilkołakiem i wiedziałam to od dawna. To, co jest dla ciebie problemem, dla mnie nie ma znaczenia. Poradzimy sobie! Przecież nie jesteś niebezpieczny, możesz zażywać eliksir…  
- A jeśli któregoś dnia go nie zażyję? – głos Remusa uciął jej tłumaczenia. – Różnie to bywa. Może kiedyś nie będę miał do niego dostępu i z jakichś powodów nie wezmę swojej dawki. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wtedy zmienię się w wilkołaka w jego najgorszej postaci? Nie rozpoznam cię, będziesz dla mnie ofiarą, żerem! A co, jeśli będziemy mieli dzieci? Chcesz ryzykować ich życiem? Chcesz, aby któregoś dnia zdarzyło się nieszczęście?  
- Co ty opowia…  
- Boję się, Tonks. Śmiertelnie się boję, że któregoś dnia wyrządzę komuś krzywdę i kogoś zabiję. A najbliższa mi osobą jesteś ty. Ja… - głos nieco mu się załamał – nie mogę ryzykować. Nie chcę. Do licha, Tonks, to był błąd. Okropny błąd. Nie powinienem… nie powinienem się do ciebie zbliżać.  
Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.  
- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… - zaczęła.  
- Przepraszam, Tonks. Muszę.  
Gdy wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, usłyszała jego kroki na schodach. Dopiero, gdy ucichły, pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Usiadła na podłodze, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć.  
- Nie, nie – powtarzała jękliwie. – To niemożliwe. On mnie kocha. Wiem o tym! To tylko chwilowe załamanie, ale wróci, jestem pewna, że wróci, to tylko głupia kłótnia…  
Nie wrócił. Gdy po bezsennej nocy, spędzonej na nasłuchiwaniu odgłosów dobiegających ze schodów, wstała i rozsunęła zasłony, zmrużyła oczy przed blaskiem słońca. Wpatrywała się tępo w piękne, bezchmurne, majowe niebo, którego urody nie była w stanie dostrzec.  
Czuła się taka… pusta.  
I nadal nie wierzyła w to, co się stało.

CZERWIEC – ZROZPACZONA

Szare oczy, szare włosy. I praca. Otępiająca harówka, po której wracała do domu i zasypiała, często nie mając nawet siły zdjąć butów.  
Gdy widywali się na Grimmauld Place, witali się uprzejmie i bezosobowo. Czuła, że na nią patrzy, że tęskni, że nadal ją kocha.  
Ale nic nie było w stanie zmienić podjętej przez niego decyzji.  
Podobnie, jak nic nie było w stanie zmienić JEJ decyzji – że nie podda się bez walki. Kochała Remusa i wiedziała, że wciąż będzie próbować rozmawiać, przekonywać, prosić.  
Walczyła o niego cały poprzedni rok. I jeśli będzie trzeba, będzie walczyć kolejny.  
Nimfadora Tonks nie poddaje się łatwo.


End file.
